Training Camp?
by The Yuri Fanboy
Summary: K-ON Yuri, Mio x Ritsu, A few years ago, Mio realized she had feelings for her best friend, Ritsu. Since then, she wasn't able to tell her how she feels. Now Mugi has announced a training camp, and Mio decides she will confess to Ritsu no matter what. Mugi has grown suspicious of Mio, and she will be using the camp to try and find out the truth. Will Mio be successful?
1. Pilot

**CHAPTER 2: NOW RELEASED**

**This is a pilot chapter. You know, like pilot episode on TV? Yeah. Please tell me what you think, should I continue this story? I appreciate both positive and negative reviews. (Yes, I know this chapter is short, but it is a _pilot _chapter. I wrote it in one day. Future chapters will be longer, don't worry :3 )**

* * *

This was the best part of Mio's day; opening the clubroom doors and stepping inside, smiling and greeting her friends. But there was one person she particularly looked forward to seeing, and that person was not there.

"Where's Ritsu?" Mio asked her friend Mugi, who was arranging teacups on the table.

"She's not here yet." The blonde replied. "Why?"

"Uh… no reason!" Mio said quickly.

"Eehh?" Mugi said slyly, thick eyebrows raised, a grin creeping onto her face.

"What?" Mio demanded, raising her voice.

"Nothing…" Mugi said, her face returning to normal. She turned and got back to work. Mio unslung her bass and propped it up against the wall. Sighing, she sat down on the couch.

How long was it going to take Ritsu to get here? Ritsu, the girl Mio had known since her early childhood. Ritsu, the girl who's been Mio's best friend for as long as she can remember. Ritsu, the girl who Mio was in love with.

Two years ago, Mio was shocked when she realized that she had feelings for Ritsu. Did she really swing that way? Did _Ritsu _even swing that way? Ever since then, she was never able to ask Ritsu about it. What if she rejected her? It could destroy their friendship!

Mio didn't want that. But she _had _to know.

"_When Ritsu gets here,_"she thought, "_I'll ask to speak with her in private. Then when we're alone (without Mugi), I'll ask and hope for the best._"

She had attempted to ask Ritsu countless times before, but she had abandoned her plan at the last second every time. But not this time. Mio was determined to see it through to the end, even if it meant rejection.

All five members of the Light Music Club sat at the table, drinking tea and talking. It was already noon, and Mio still hadn't gotten a chance to speak with Ritsu. Suddenly, Mugi stood, up clapped her hands together, and said,

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." The four other girls sitting at the table eagerly awaited what she was going to say. "I have a training camp planned. Are you all available tomorrow?"

The room fell silent. Azusa was the first to speak up. "Yeah, I'm available tomorrow."

"So am I!" Yui said cheerfully. Mio and Ritsu followed suit.

"It's settled then," Mugi continued, "We'll meet at the train station at 10 o'clock tomorrow." Just as she said that, the bells rang.

"Time for class, I'll see you all tomorrow!" Ritsu said. She rushed out the door before anyone could say anything. Mio sighed. The training camp was tomorrow, and she definitely won't get a chance to be alone with Ritsu there. And even if she did, Mugi would probably notice something. It was like she had some sixth sense that allowed her to detect any hidden- or potential- relationships.

"_Every time I see Ritsu my heart speeds up, my breathing intensifies, and it's hard to think straight" _Mio thought. "_Whenever I'm near her, I just want to hug her, hold her close, stroke her hair and-"_

"Miiooo..." a soft voice said. Mio opened her eyes to see Mugi standing in front of her.

"Mio, were you spacing out again?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" Mio responded.

"You've been doing that a lot lately, haven't you?" Mugi continued. "Any idea why?"

"No." Mio said. She got up, slung her bass around her shoulder and said, "Well, I'll be going now. See you tomorrow." She left, letting the door close behind her.

Mugi already had an idea of why Mio kept spacing out, why she always got so nervous around Ritsu. She smiled to herself.

_I just need to prove my theory, and this training camp is the perfect opportunity._

* * *

E-mail me, and get added to the mailing list: **theyurifanboy...AT...gmx _ com**

Other ways to contact me: **bit_dot_ly/ContactTheYuriFanboy **(case sensitive)


	2. Arrival

**This is my first time writing anything romance related, so please keep that in mind while reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Azu-nyan! Good morning!" Yui greeted her friend, pulling her into one of her deadly, unescapable hugs.

"Jeez, Yui-senpai, you're always so clingy!" Azusa complained. She had long since stopped trying to resist Yui's strange ways of being friendly. In fact, she enjoyed it. During every one of these short moments, she felt like she was the happiest person in the world.

They were at the train station, and Ritsu had yet to show up. Mio sat quietly on a bench, listening to music. She was in a bad mood, like she always was when Ritsu wasn't around.

"What time is it?" Azusa asked.

"10:16." Mugi replied, checking her watch. "Our train arrives in fourteen minutes. Ritsu had better hurry up!"

* * *

Fourteen minutes later, the train was pulling into the station, and Ritsu still wasn't there. Mio was getting worried.

"_What if she doesn't show up in time? My plan would be ruined!" _she thought to herself. Mugi was thinking the same thing. Slowly, the doors on the train opened, and the four girls got on. Mugi, Yui and Azusa went to find seats while Mio lingered by the open doors, but she too turned and followed her friends.

Mio heard the captain say something over the P.A. system, but she didn't care. By now, she'd lost all hope of Ritsu making it in time. The doors started to close. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice scream, "Wait up! Waaaait!" Looking out the window, Mio saw her short, brunette friend sprinting at full speed toward the rapidly closing doors.

She jumped in an overly dramatic fashion and just barely squeezed through the doors. She approached the girls. Panting, she plopped down into the empty seat next to Mio.

"Phew, that was close!" she exclaimed. "Sorry, I slept in." she grinned embarrassedly. She looked over at her best friend, wondering why she didn't scold her like she usually did.

"Uh…Mio?" she asked, waving her hand in front of Mio, who had an expression of pure joy on her face.

"Uh, guys? What's wrong with Mio?" Ritsu asked the others, snapping her fingers in front of Mio's face.

"I think she's just relieved to see you made it." Yui said.

"Come on Mio, you're scaring me." Ritsu continued, as she started poking Mio's face. "Miiiooo, come on, wake up!"

Suddenly, Mio's eyes opened. Realizing what was going on, her face turned bright red. Ritsu giggled as Mio buried her face in her hands.

"Well, I see Mio's the same as ever, getting embarrassed by the smallest things!" she exclaimed, laughing some more. Mugi joined in from across the aisle.

"_Getting embarrassed by being so glad to see Ritsu…suspicious," _Mugi thought. "_But this is _Mio _we're talking about. She gets embarrassed by everything! Not a problem, I'll have plenty of other opportunities to test her."_

Mio yawned. She hardly got any sleep last night, and now was a good opportunity to get some rest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Mio was woken by a weight pushing down on her right shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked around, wondering what it could be. As she looked to her right, her heart skipped a beat. Ritsu, who had fallen asleep, was using Mio's shoulder as a pillow.

"_She's so cuuute!_" Mio thought. "_And she's using _my _shoulder to rest her head on!_" Then, Mio had an idea. She didn't care what the others though, this was simply too good of an opportunity to pass on. She leaned to the right and rested her head on top of Ritsu's. Gradually, her breathing slowed and became rhythmic, just like Ritsu's. She felt warm and fuzzy inside.

"_This is how lovers sleep on the train, isn't it?_" she thought to herself. "_If only we were also…_" she didn't finish the thought, because she had already fallen asleep.

* * *

"Kawaii! (So cute!)" Yui squealed.

"Agreed." Azusa said. Mugi said nothing. Mio yawned. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see the three girls leaning over her and Ritsu.

"_Wait, they saw the position we were in?_" she thought to herself. Quickly, she sat up straight, her face consumed by a wild blush.

"Jeez, you two…" Azusa said playfully. Mio's blush intensified. Ritsu stirred. Stretching in her seat, she yawned loudly.

"That was the best sleep I've had in a while!" she exclaimed. Mio smiled. She was glad that her shoulder was a good replacement for a pillow.

Ritsu smiled as well. Sleeping on Mio's shoulder, it was nice. She enjoyed it.

"Well, the train already stopped a while ago." Mugi said. "We just didn't want to disturb you guys, since you looked to happy." Yui nodded in agreement.

"So, we'll head to the bus station", Mugi continued. "The bus will drop us off near the beach house."

The five girls grabbed their luggage and exited the train.

* * *

After an excruciatingly long wait, an even longer bus ride and about fifteen minutes of walking, the Light Music Club finally arrived at the beach house.

"Wow." said Yui. Ritsu whistled.

"It's even bigger than last time!" she exclaimed. All of the girls looked at Mugi, expecting an explanation.

"I asked for a small one, but they never listen to me…" Mugi said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Yui asked. "Let's go inside!" The girls nodded in agreement.

On the inside, the house had a simple Japanese style decoration. There was a low table in the middle of the room, with five seating cushions. To the left, there was a kitchen area with a refrigerator, oven, stove, and sink. At the far end of the room, there were sliding doors leading outside. To the right, there was a long hallway with multiple doors on the sides, and one large set of doors at the end.

"The bedrooms, bathroom and music room is down there" Mugi said, pointing at the hallway. "Make yourselves at home. Oh, and since there are only two beds, we should probably decide who sleeps in which room." she continued. "Since you are all my guests, I'll sleep out here on a futon." She pointed at one of the doors down the hallway. "Who wants to sleep in there?" she asked.

"Us!" Yui said, clinging on to Azusa. Mugi nodded.

"All right, that seems good. So that means Mio and Ritsu will sleep in the other room. That good?" she asked.

Mio didn't move a muscle.

"_Is this a blessing?_" Mio wondered, "_Or is it a curse? I mean, I'll get to sleep in the same bed as the cutest girl in existence! But at the same time, I won't be able to _do _anything, since it would freak Ritsu out and Mugi's _already_ suspicious of my feelings. The temptation and pressure will drive me crazy!_"

"_There's nothing wrong with two best friends sleeping together, so if one of them refuses, it's probably because they're embarrassed, and that's probably because they have feelings for their friend, which, in my case, is completely true. Therefore, denying the offer is going to make Mugi more suspicious. I'll have to fight through the embarrassment and temptation, but I'm confident that I can do it._"

"No, I don't have a problem with that." Mio told Mugi.

"Me neither!" Ritsu added.

"_Either I was wrong about Mio, or she's just being smart about how she acts. At this point in time, the latter seems more probable._" Mugi thought.

"It's settled then." Mugi looked at her watch. "It's getting pretty late, so I suggest we get ready for bed."

The girls took turns using the bathroom for showering and changing into their pajamas. First went Yui, who, not surprisingly, took only five minutes. After her went Ritsu, Mugi, and then Azusa. Mio went last, since she usually took the longest.

While she showered, Mio was making a plan in her head.

_Mio's Foolproof Won't-Do-Anything-Weird-While-Sleeping-In-The-Same-Bed-As-Ritsu Plan:_

_Lay down on the opposite side of the bed from her, keeping appropriate, but not _too_ much distance. _

_Sleep with your back to her, making sure you can't see her, so you don't get tempted by how cute she is._

_Try to fall asleep without thinking about her too much._

Mio smiled. Yes, she could do it. The turned off the shower, stepped out and put on her pajamas, which consisted of black pajama shorts and a plain white T-Shirt.

As she stepped into her and Ritsu's bedroom, she was surprised to find that Ritsu was already asleep, snoring quietly.

"_I wasn't showering for _that _long…was I?_" Mio thought. She placed her dirty clothes on top of her suitcase. Lifting the covers, she got into the left side of the bed, being careful not wake Ritsu.

Turning her back to Ritsu, she closed her eyes.

"_Part 1 and 2 of my plan- successfully executed._" Mio thought to herself. With Part 3, however, she was not as successful. It took a while, but finally, she stopped listening to Ritsu's snoring, and drifted off to sleep, letting the darkness take her.

As usual, she dreamt of Ritsu.

* * *

E-mail me, and get added to the mailing list: **theyurifanboy...AT...gmx _ com**

Other ways to contact me: **bit_dot_ly/ContactTheYuriFanboy **(case sensitive)


	3. Question

**I apologize if this is a bit short, or disappointing. I mean, it's been a very long time since the last chapter, and **_**this **_**is all you get?! Honestly, I was planning on writing a lot more for this chapter, but then I realized that I should upload what I have, since it's been so long since I updated. Now that summer is almost over, don't expect to have such a long wait between chapters, but I still do have a very busy life, so keep that in mind. Don't worry, this will be the last time it takes over two months to release a chapter, even if said chapter is shorter than planned**

* * *

Mio didn't even have to open her eyes to notice that something had changed since she fell asleep. Looking to her right, she saw that Ritsu, who was still asleep, had changed her position. Her head was not on her own pillow, but instead, it was on Mio's. She had stopped snoring; her breathing was soft and rhythmic.

When Mio realized how very close Ritsu's face was, her heart sped up to the point where she thought the strength of the thumping would crack her ribcage open. That fact that Ritsu was latched onto her right arm probably also had something to do with it. If she moved her arm, it would wake up Ritsu. She didn't want to wake her up, especially since the position they were in felt so…right.

Mio decided she'd enjoy this moment for a little while longer. She smiled. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on the pillow, facing Ritsu. It took a while, but she finally drifted off.

* * *

Mio felt something cold poking her face.

"Mio, wake up, it's time for breakfast!" Ritsu said, poking her friend again. Mio groaned, rolling over.

"Fine, fine. You know, you should think of a better way to wake people up, this is really annoying." Mio complained.

"But if it's annoying, it'll wake you up better!" Ritsu explained. Mio rolled her eyes. Ritsu's different way of approaching things usually annoyed her, but it was also one of the things she really admired about Ritsu.

She sat up and stretched, yawning. She looked at Ritsu, realizing she was already dressed. Ritsu always spent a significantly long time in her pajamas in the morning, so if she was already dressed, then it must have been pretty late.

"Did I really sleep for that long?"" Mio asked.

"Well, that depends on your definition of long." Ritsu replied.

"And by your definition?"

"Pretty long. Well, you'd better get dressed; the others are waiting for you."

She turned and stepped out the door, closing it behind her.

"_She seems to be in a good mood today._" Mio thought. Ritsu was always in a good mood, but this felt different somehow. Anyways, Ritsu was waiting for her, and she didn't want to disappoint. She changed from her pajamas into her underwear, pulled on a pair of black sweat pants, a white T-Shirt, and stepped into her slippers.

As she stepped into the hallway, a wonderful scent collided with her nose. She stood still, trying to figure out what it was that the smell belonged to.

"Smells good, doesn't it?" Mugi called out from the kitchen. The sizzling of grease on a frying pan could be heard. It intensified when Mugi poked at the pan with a wooden spoon. "It's an American style breakfast," she explained. "Bacon, eggs and pancakes. It should be done in a bit."

Mio sat down on the seating cushion next to Ritsu, whose head rested on her right hand, happily tapping something with her left. Mio recognized it as the drum beat of "Fuwa Fuwa Time", one of the first songs they had played together as a band. Almost unconsciously, Mio joined in, tapping the bass rhythm. Noticing this from across the table, Yui started humming the lyrics, while Azusa tapped the guitar beat.

They were almost finished the song when Mugi placed a tray filled with food on the table, announcing that breakfast was ready. In the middle of the tray, there was a plate loaded with a large heap of sizzling bacon. Next to it, there were five individual plates each holding a sunny side up egg and two pancakes.

"Everyone, take a plate, and fill it with as much bacon as you want." Mugi said. The girls each grabbed a fork and a knife from a pile at the side of the tray, put some of said bacon on their plate, and started eating.

"Mmm!" Yui exclaimed. "Dish ish shum uhv duh besht bekon Ah'v ehvahr hed! (This is some of the best bacon I've ever had!)" she said, her mouth filled with the juicy pork.

"I agree." Mio said. "And Yui, don't speak with food in your mouth, you're covering the table with grease. It's bad manners."

"Okay…" Yui said, pouting. Mio sighed. She reached her hand across the table and patted Yui on the head.

"Don't worry about it."

Yui's face lit up, and she put some more bacon on her plate. Mio smiled. Yui was an… interesting person, to say the least.

A couple minutes later, everyone's plate was empty, and their stomach full. Clapping her hands together, Mugi stood up, as if she just remembering something.

"I just realized that we don't have anything to make lunch with. Yui, Azusa, would you mind coming to the store with me?"

Yui stood up briskly, pulling Azusa up with her.

"We'll go!" she exclaimed.

"Wait," Azusa started. "I never agreed to any-" she was cut off when Yui pulled her into a bone-crushing embrace. Mugi giggled.

"You two get along really well." She said, causing Azusa's entire face to turn red. Mugi looked at Mio and Ritsu.

"How much until the song you're writing is finished?" she asked them.

"Not very much, we're almost done." Ritsu told her.

"Okay. We'll be back in half of an hour, so try to get most of it done by then."

With that, the three turned and left, leaving Mio and Ritsu alone at the table.

"Alright Mio," Ritsu said, standing up. "Let's get to work!"

"…"

"Mio?"

"…"

"Mio, are you spacing out again?"

Indeed, Mio was spacing out, thinking about how to approach the situation.

"_This is the perfect chance for me to ask!_" she realized. She knew she wouldn't get another chance like this. Taking a deep breath, she stood up.

"Okay, let's go write that song." she said to Ritsu, starting towards the music room.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Ritsu agreed, following Mio.

* * *

They've already been at it for around twenty minutes, and Mio still hadn't built up the courage to ask Ritsu.

"_If I don't hurry up and ask her,_" Mio thought, "_the girls will be back already, and I'll have wasted the only good opportunity I'll get in a while!_"

She nodded with a determined look on her face. "_I'll just have to do it right now._"

She took a deep breath.

"Ritsu?"

"Hm?

"Have you ever…well, have you ever thought about, uh, well," Mio started asking in an embarrassed voice, her blush getting redder and redder by the second. "About, you know, being gay?"

The scratching of Ritsu's pencil stopped, and the two fell into an awkward silence. Ritsu lifted her head, looking at her raven haired friend with a surprised expression on her face.

Mio sat straight, looking at the floor, both arms extended with her hands on her knees. Her blush was so intense that it felt like her face would start burning at any moment.

Ritsu sat there for a while, deep in thought. Finally, she said,

"The thought's occurred a few times, but it wasn't ever anything serious."

Mio was confused. Did this mean that if she confessed, she had a chance? Or would she get rejected?

"Why'd you ask?" Ritsu questioned. Mio had forgotten that Ritsu was likely to ask this question, and therefore had not prepared an answer.

"Uhhmm… No reason in particular."

She didn't expect Ritsu to believe that, but to her surprise, there was no response from her. They returned to writing the song. It was noticeably more awkward than it was before.

After a couple minutes, Mugi, Yui and Azusa stepped into the room.

"We're back!" they announced.

"Have you finished writing the song?" Mugi asked. Ritsu nodded.

"Well then, we'd better start practicing!" she said. The _HTT_ all got into position. Mio gave Yui the lyrics, while Ritsu handed out sheet music to everyone. She sat down in front of her drums. Tapping her drumsticks together, she said,

"Three,  
Two,  
One!"


End file.
